1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to encrypt and/or decrypt information and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method to encrypt and/or decrypt firmware used in electronic devices and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firmware, which is installed in hardware of an electronic device, is a software (program or data) required to store information essential to an operation of the electronic device and/or store information required to perform a basic operation. Generally, after a source code is generated in C language or an assembler and compiled by a compiler, a binary coded firmware is stored in or is written onto a memory (for example, a recording medium, such as flash memory or ROM).
Referring to FIG. 1, a programmed firmware 110 is written to a flash ROM 130 using a ROM writer 120. Alternatively, referring to FIG. 2, a programmed firmware is downloaded to a flash ROM 230 from a computer 210 using a microprocessor 220.
Conventionally, since unencrypted firmware is written in and/or downloaded to a memory, it is relatively easy to illegally copy the firmware stored in the memory. Furthermore, a portion of the firmware can be used by illegally changing the firmware.